


Stay Silver

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 来，来爱丽丝，亲爱的快快拎起你裙摆钻进兔子洞里来
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/David Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stay Silver

成熟是腐坏的第一步。

回到家里的时候，阿圭罗突然想起这句话。只有客厅的灯开着，席尔瓦以一个大概有点谋杀腰椎的姿势陷在沙发里，一动不动地看着电视屏幕，很难说是专心致志还是在发呆。这场景熟悉又别扭，就像风景油画被塞进了一个死亡主题金属相框里，于是昆盯着那个后脑勺，也安静地中断了脚步。

停顿的时间稍长以后，席尔瓦才回过头。

“你站在那里干什么？”他问。

他既没有反客为主，也不像是个守规矩的客人。

阿圭罗丢下手里的东西，坐到沙发边上。时间到了深夜，很难说还什么有趣的节目。席尔瓦大概也是翻了一圈，随手找了个频道打发时间，屏幕里的画面停留在某个不知名的纪录片，英语的，连字幕都没有。

毛茸茸的小动物在草丛里跑来跑去，阿圭罗对着它乌溜溜的眼睛，很难不想起另一种在草皮上疲于奔命的物种。就在他几乎感慨起来的时候，席尔瓦第二次打破了沉默。

“你吃过这个吗？”他问。

阿圭罗循声转头望过去，席尔瓦的表情很平静，但这平静有些吓到他了。他看了看电视里无辜的小动物，又看看席尔瓦，不知道该如何接话，只好诚实地摇头。

而后他才反应过来，问题是源自刚才纪录片里的旁白——说豚鼠是南美洲人的主要肉食来源。英语女声现在才补充道，主要是安第斯山脉的原住民这那么做，也就是大概只有秘鲁、玻利维亚那一片的国家才会有，阿根廷怎么说还是远了些。而且，昆想，比起食物，这东西怎么看都更容易被划入宠物的范畴吧？

想到这里，他怀疑地皱起鼻子。

旁白继续说道，豚鼠被欧洲人带往世界各地后，很快成为了热门的宠物，发展到今天，甚至有豚鼠爱好者每年相聚，为这些小家伙举办选美大赛。

“时间不早了，”阿圭罗在任何关于美容美发的问题牵扯出来以前主动出击，“你要不要……”

“嗯。”席尔瓦应道，爬出沙发站起身。

接着，就在昆以为危机即将过去的时候，西班牙人在转身离开前随手一指屏幕：“你看最右边那一只的发型像不像你？”

结果是席尔瓦一个人睡在了另一个房间。

简直防不胜防。他和席尔瓦做了九个多赛季队友，仍然吃不准这个人会在什么时机幽上一默。他只有尽力当个轻松有趣的好队友，以不变应万变。昆拍了拍枕头，试图让它变得松软一些。但是，再一次躺上去的时候，他终于意识到，即使睡在自己的床上，这突如其来的磨合恐怕也不得不继续下去。

赛场如战场，而德比又更严苛一些。

在这种本应该花更多时间复盘的时刻，他们却浪费时间到深夜，甚至一起在沙发上心不在焉地看完了一部莫名其妙的纪录片。昆焦躁地翻了个身，身体中属于成年人的那一部分提醒着睡觉的时间已经到了，他却像是依旧被留在观众席的嘈杂中一样，翻来覆去无法入睡。

入夜以后他开车兜了一个很长的风，而西班牙人像预约上门的社区服务人员一样准时出现，又像一棵不用操心的盆栽一样等他回家。延迟见面本该带来的舒缓作用并没有生效，他们在场下的默契一向很有限，靠猜的根本没用，很多事情不说明白就没法继续下去。比如他们第一次亲热的时候席尔瓦想要摸摸他的脑袋——他注意到了，他都准备好了，可是那只手抬到一半又犹豫起来。于是他就抱住对方，把脸埋在肩窝里，这样席尔瓦揉他头发的动作就自然起来。

那些隐藏得很好的小心翼翼很难说清到底是什么，只是在很多年的重复以后，终于变成了一种有意无意的习惯。

另一个住着人的房间还开着灯，昆爬下床去敲了席尔瓦房间的门，门没关严，所以他就推开一点，探了个脑袋进去。坐在床上的席尔瓦朝他看过来，他才整个身子走到房间里来——抱着他的枕头——深夜失眠的小可怜，需要被一个好心的人收留。

“我能和你一起睡吗？”他问，即使这个举动怎么看都有点孩子气。

席尔瓦关掉屏幕，手机丢在一边，人朝另一侧挪了挪，预留出给昆的位置；然后掀开被角，露出一片空白的邀请。

昆抬手关上灯，朝席尔瓦的方向走去。爱丽丝提起裙摆，轻快地钻进兔子洞里。

他们躺在一起，像两只鼩鼱。

挥之不去的空虚和喧闹在房子里回荡，在昆的背后回荡，在身体的每一处空隙里回荡，直到逐渐被另一个人的心跳声盖过。

“——只是确认一下，”席尔瓦翻过身，面向昆，“你是想跟我一起睡，还是想睡我？”

“那你今晚留下是想留在我家，还是想留在我这儿？”昆反问道。他能感觉到席尔瓦睫毛抖了抖，垂下眼帘，但光线有限，看不清他究竟是不是还睁着眼睛。

“对不起，”加纳利人再开口时居然是道歉，“我实在是睡不惯你那张床。”

他疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。

自从最早那次几乎是必然的擦枪走火开始，他们就有了规矩：大胜不做，要留给全队庆祝；失利不做，会花更长时间复盘。如此淘洗下来，这么多年里，真正一起度过的夜晚也并不多。

“你刚才过来敲门的时候，我——你还抱着枕头——我很开心，昆，真的。无论你的想法是哪一种。”席尔瓦说，这番总结陈词似乎耗去了他仅剩的力气，但说出来之后也轻松了许多。空气里的紧绷终于消散开来。昆也翻过身，面对着席尔瓦。其实他们之间还有一段距离，但加纳利人的嘴唇要吻不吻地横在他眼前，这一切忽然就变得不可忍受起来。

“刚才确实是想和你一起睡。现在，”昆说，“我改主意了。我想睡你。”

而他坦率起来的时候，几乎是自己先害羞了。

“说服一下我？”席尔瓦笑得促狭。

“嗯，”昆转了转眼珠，假装艰难地思考，“借口有很多，理由只有一个。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“性爱有助于睡眠。”

意思是只要取悦到自己就可以，但既然你在。

“好。”

既然他在。

昆从席尔瓦的声音里隐约听出了一丝笑意，而这点不确定又在亲吻落到嘴边的时候烟消云散。他伸出手臂环住加纳利人，手掌压在脊背下凹的弧度里，隔着衣料互相挤压的皮肤，短暂的触碰，涌起的催产素让疲惫的身体终于轻盈起来。

丢分之后想要爱人的安慰有什么不对——虽然“爱人”这个身份有待商榷，但考虑到他们为对方代行职权的时间足够长久，这个说法仍然可以成立。从简单相贴的双唇到互相勾弄的舌尖，无声的温情终于被拉长到断裂，露出赤裸的欲望。

亲吻变得更汹涌起来，甚至没有给他们留下询问一个许可的时间。

加纳利人无声地钻进被子深处，在昆看不见的地方舔他。先是口腔湿热的气息隔着布料透过来，洇湿私处的皮肤，接着是柔软的舌头和唇瓣，它们温柔地环拥住前段，吮吸中肉叶轻轻划过顶端的小眼。就像小时候在高温的天气里吮吸一支滴着水的冰棒，唇舌接住化开流淌的甜水，闷出的汗来不及蒸发，还黏在颧骨周围的皮肤上。昆掀起碍事的被子，紧张得跟头一回掀起女孩的裙子一样，加纳利人趴在他腿间，揉按着他腿根敏感的皮肤。突然获得新鲜空气的感觉让加纳利人抬起头，舔舔嘴唇瞧了昆一眼，然后顺从地被拉起来，被昆拉到跟前。

“怎么这么积极，”阿根廷人柔声问，“你吓到我了。”

他们朝夕相处，却像上个世纪的南美洲革命者夫妻，聚少离多，久别重逢，在有限的时间里只想再一次感受对方的触碰，无从知晓这倒计时究竟来自何方。

“要听实话？”

“嗯。”昆漫不经心地应了一声，搭在他膝盖上的那只手滑到了脚踝，而他假装不在意。

“但我以为我一直都挺热情的？”

“今天不一样。”

他们在黑暗里无声地对望。

“就当是因为破例，”席尔瓦说，“我原本以为今天就这样过去了——辗转反侧，或者继续伤心一阵，然后明天就会到来，和往常没什么不同。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

昆抬眼望去，席尔瓦虚掩着双腿，他在吸他的时候就已经硬了，这会儿正在毫无心理负担地扯下裤子。但昆放弃了像个急色的青少年那样索求无度，转而倾身抱住他，舌尖撬开他齿列，吞咽下一枚苦味的月亮。

亲吻像夏日阵雨里坠下的温热水滴，啪嗒啪嗒地落在锁骨和胸膛上。

席尔瓦手指上挂着润滑剂，跪在昆两腿之间的床单上为自己扩张，清亮的液体顺着腿根沥沥往下淌。昆吻他，吻他，指腹擦过胸前凸起的乳尖，另一只手截断了润滑液的流淌，带回那个需要它们的地方。

他们的手指在席尔瓦身体里面相遇，带起一片搅动的水声，加纳利人被这种隐秘的交缠惹得弓起身体，又忍不住重新将自己舒展开来。昆仰起头注意着他的反应，湿润而有神的眼睛在黑暗里泛着光泽。也许因为那个姿势保持了太久，席尔瓦低下头，嘴唇安抚地贴在昆额头上，干净又虔诚，皮肤的纹路互相摩擦，是玻璃勺子伸进果汁冰沙里产生的绵密而细碎的声响。

昆拉过枕头垫好，伸手邀请他骑上来。有了先前的扩张，现下的动作倒也不太艰难，昆接住席尔瓦支撑的手臂，顺便替他抹了抹汗湿的侧脸，发烫的温度和汗水都是他已经熟悉的触感。登录英超之前的采访里他说过想和这个人做朋友，因为球技，母语，对方的风评，还有自己的天真。至于后来，也是阴差阳错，成为队友以后不久，他们陷入了对彼此身体的疯狂迷恋，短暂而热烈，终于清醒过来以后才慢慢变得节制而稳定。剩下的事情，就交给时间来决定。

无所保留的感觉毫无安全感，但是痛快。席尔瓦撑着昆的胸膛，慢慢适应着被彻底撑开的感觉，小心地晃动着，方便深埋进身体的性器顶端寻找着那个小小的腺体。他发热的皮肤像是在庆功宴上喝多了似的，透出潮湿而微醺的红。不常示人的一面被占有是如此诱人的事，快感和颤栗最先攀上脊背，然后是涌起的酸涩，仿佛身体深处埋藏着一个自己都不知道的秘密在生根发芽。他太想要了，索求得太心急太恳切，甚至没有办法好好接一个吻。

痛苦像手指一样滚烫，快乐又像指甲一样细小，破碎而又尖利。就在他恍惚中觉得丢失了控制的时候，被人隔着皮肉捏住了胯骨，紧窒而不容推拒，掌心的热度灼人。

好在昆总是不会跟丢他。

除了喘息和彼此的名字以外，他们什么也没有分享。昆很想说点什么，低声安慰，或者几句火辣的荤话，小小鞭挞一下性爱里没什么用处的自尊心，还有席尔瓦不怎么情愿接受的外号——甚至有点想故意惹他生气——但是这些最终无一例外都被咽下。席尔瓦骑在他身上，肌肉紧得发抖，昆知道那是他临近高潮的反应，伸手想要帮他。但在触碰到那根狼狈地淌着水的性器以前，他被拦了下来——“他想被我操射”，这个念头闪现时活像两排牙齿，狠狠咬了他一口。

最后昆抵着那个小小的腺体把席尔瓦送上高潮，然后抱着他比平常更湿热柔软的身体，继续折磨那个或许有点使用过度了的敏感穴口。虽说有点恶劣，但昆一时之间想不到比射给他更好的主意。这份麻烦的大礼席尔瓦照单全收，只在温凉的精液灌进来的时候才皱了皱眉。西班牙人懒得挣扎，就着被搂住的姿势伏在昆胸前慢慢平复，两颗心脏跳动的声音响在同一处。

在困到睁不开眼睛以前，他们只来得及收拾好自己。席尔瓦拒绝帮助，一个人钻进了浴室；昆抱着不管床单多乱都白天再说的心态从水里捞起加纳利人，拎着枕头带他回了自己的房间，路上脚步虚浮，倒是困意悄无声息地堆叠起来，不经意间就没过了头顶。

梦醒之间，昆想起他们一起度过的某个夜晚之后的中午，他在厨房准备午餐，席尔瓦从他背后出现，漫不经心地拦下他把食材一股脑塞进冰箱里的手，告诉他香蕉最好还是放在通风的地方，否则只要有熟过的一根存在，一整串都会很快烂掉。领地的入侵者还带着他常用的洗护用品的味道，没来得及彻底吹干的发尾残留着一丝水迹。

成熟，腐坏。

昆忽然明白，香蕉也好，人在一段关系里的心态也好，球队里的事情也好。

成熟是腐坏的第一步。

他觉得自己有点明白席尔瓦的意思，其实并不难懂，而且，他其实也做出了同样的选择。他们没能劝文尼留下更久，而床上的另一个人也早就铁了心拒绝续约。现在回想这些事情让昆有点难过，这至少值得他独自对着天花板眨眨眼睛，眼睛尝到一丝汗湿的咸味，才肯安生入睡。

难得有他们心意重叠，结果却并不令人十分喜悦的时刻。

结束性爱以后互诉衷肠？还是算了，他们不是那个风格。但昆无法否认，这种时候能有个人说说傻话也好——可惜席尔瓦呼吸平稳，大概已经睡着了——怎么说呢，这听起来就像是几个赛季以前（那会儿工程师先生还在），他们的名字被写在一起，后文却是“双双因伤缺席德比”。

区别只是他在为想到这里再一次感到惋惜以前，猝不及防在被单底下被捉住手指。

和他写在一起的那个人用梦呓的音量轻声向他宣誓：

“我哪儿也不去。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是联赛做法，拖了整整两轮（……），打草稿的时候曼市德比还没踢，德比踢完了匆匆跟着改，这篇玩意也彻底变成了安慰炮。（……）因为拖了太久所以前后画风有点不一样，以及也许有bug吧但我实在是心累改不动了（跪好  
> 标题玩了谐音梗。希望他们的灵魂永远银光闪闪，永远锐亮。


End file.
